La déchéance de la tempête
by Ayastrange
Summary: Le ciel pleure. La pluie tombe. Le tonnerre gronde. Le soleil est absent. Les nuages et la brume ne paraissent être qu'une seule et même entité, l'un entourant l'autre de ses douces volutes bleutées. YAOI: 27x59


_Bonjour^^ Ceci est ma toute première fanfic, donc si vous avez des critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises, reviewez-moi, s'il-vous-plaît!_

_Attention, ma fic contient du yaoi, plus précisément du 27x59, donc si vous n'aimez pas ce genre, ne lisez pas. Et je vous préviens tout de suite, c'est triste. _

**_Disclaimer: _**_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent très malheureusement pas... Ils sont à Amano Akira, qui a eu la très ingénieuse et magnifique idée de créer KHR._

Il pleut.

Le ciel pleure. La pluie tombe. Le tonnerre gronde. Le soleil est absent. Les nuages et la brume ne paraissent être qu'une seule et même entité, l'un entourant l'autre de ses douces volutes bleutées.

On dirait qu'une tempête se prépare, mais plus jamais il n'y en aura. Plus jamais la tempête ne viendra ravager le ciel, mettre le désordre dans la vie de la famille Vongola. Tout ceci ne peut plus être possible. Le vent ne soufflera plus comme avant, les éléments déchaînés ne dévasteront plus rien de la même façon.

Non, car la tempête est morte.

Ce fougueux élément, ce fougueux amant, ce fougueux compagnon, jamais je ne reverrai son sourire.

Il ne me réveillera plus chaque matin, apportant un petit-déjeuner parfait sur mon lit, préparé avec tendresse comme il le faisait. Comme il le faisait et venait s'agenouiller à mes côtés aussitôt que je l'eus remercié, lui répétant sans cesse et sans cesse qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se lever aussi tôt pour moi. Et il me répondait, de sa voix joyeuse et énergique, sa voix que plus jamais je n'entendrai. Il me répondait, toujours la même chose.

« Mais, Juudaime, c'est mon devoir en tant que bras droit de vous servir comme je le peux ! »

« Gokudera-kun, tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, et puis, lève-toi et arrête de m'appeler comme ça... Tu es plus que mon bras droit après tout, tu es mon meilleur ami, et... et surtout... celui que j'aime. »

Chaque jour, après que je lui aie dit ces mots, il rougissait et bafouillait. Que non, il n'oserait pas un tel manquement de respect envers moi, et puis, que ça n'allait pas, non, de dire de telles choses...

Et moi je lui prenais le bras et l'entraînais sur mon lit me positionnant au-dessus de lui et l'emprisonnant de mes mains et de mes jambes, pour me pencher vers lui jusqu'à sentir son souffle sur mon visage, voir ses yeux brillants plus vifs que jamais, observer son visage rougir de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'il ferme les yeux. Et je me détournais pour poser ma tête sur son torse, sentant son coeur battre à tout rompre, sa poitrine se soulever dans un mouvement rapide et irrégulier. Après quelques secondes, je relevai la tête et reprenais mon approche centimètre par centimètre, jusqu'à sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes, que j'embrassais avec passion. Je libérais ses bras, et il s'empressait de les enrouler autour de mon corps, dans une étreinte forte et rassurante. Et, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, nous nous relachions d'une sorte de commun accord, ne nous aventurant jamais plus loin.

Pourtant, il y a de cela une semaine, nous avions été plus loin. Bien plus loin.

Je venais de lui assigner une mission particulièrement périlleuse le jour d'avant, mais je n'avais aucun doute au sujet de sa réussite. Le bel italien était sans aucun doute le plus doué de tous mes gardiens, surtout lors de négociations qui, je le savais, ne se régleraient pas avec une simple discussion. J'avais décidé de l'envoyer dans une ville non loin avec Ryohei, car je savais qu'avec sa nature violente, il serait sans doute blessé, et que mon gardien du soleil serait le plus à même de soigner ses blessures, tout en gardant une bonne puissance d'attaque.

Malgré cela, le soir de son départ, alors qu'il venait me souhaiter une bonne nuit, j'avais soudain ressenti un besoin soudain de l'embrasser, et je l'avais donc poussé sur mon lit. Un grand lit à baldaquin, avec un duvet noir soyeux et des rideaux rouges sang, que j'avais refermés aussitôt mon bras droit étendu. Je m'étais vivement retourné et avais plongé sur lui, ayant juste le temps de m'apercevoir de son expression abasourdie, de ses yeux magnifiques grands ouverts, et je l'avais embrassé. Une fois séparés, le temps de reprendre notre souffle, il m'avait demandé pourquoi j'agissais de cette façon, et je lui avais répondu que je n'en savais rien, mais que j'avais envie de lui.

« Mais, Juudaime... Vous ne devriez pas... Vous avez un statut important dans la société, vous ne pouvez pas... faire ce que bon vous semble, comme vous enticher de moi. Vous devriez vous marier avec Kyoko, vous allez bientôt avoir vingt ans, c'est le moment de... »

Je lui avais plaqué ma main sur la bouche, l'empêchant ainsi de déblatérer de telles inepties.

« Gokudera... Hayato. C'est toi que j'aime, et rien ni personne, pas même toi, ne m'empêchera de t'aimer du plus profond de mon être. Je t'aime. Et je le répèterai jusqu'à ce que tu l'acceptes. Je t'aime. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas... »

« Je t'aime. »

« Non, Juudaime. »

« Je. T'ai. Me. »

« Juudai... »

Chaque fois, sa voix devenait de plus en plus pressante, mais de moins en moins autoritaire. Je sentais qu'il allait craquer, et cela m'amusait d'autant plus que jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi désespéré.

Répétant ces mots, encore et encore, je le voyais baisser sa garde. Il avait bien vu, lui aussi, que résister ne lui servirait à rien. J'avais gagné.

Il était sous mon emprise depuis le début, je n'avais fait que lui faire voir la vérité en face. Et lorsque je vis qu'il ne résisterait plus, je l'avais embrassé. Langoureusement. Il lui avait fallu quelques secondes pour réagir, mais il m'avait rendu mon baiser, empli d'une passion que je ne lui connaissais pas. Tout s'était ensuite très vie enchaîné. Je lui avais retiré sa chemise, qui trainait désormais dans un coin de la chambre. Je l'avais caressé à des endroits sensibles, lui soutirant quelques gémissements de plaisir, puis je lui avais retiré son pantalon en même temps qu'il arrachait mon haut. En enlevant mon pantalon, j'avais passé ma main sur son membre durci par l'excitation, et je m'y étais attardé un moment, caressant l'objet tant convoité et extirpant à mon amant des soupirs et autres bruits peu catholiques, que je répétais moi-même. Me sentant prêt, je lui avais avais fait comprendre ce que je désirais, et il avait acquiescé de la tête, m'autorisant à entrer en lui.

Nos deux corps bougeaient à l'unisson, et je finis par jouir après un bon moment en poussant un dernier soupir. Enfin, nous nous étions recouchés, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, torse contre torse. La nuit était passée bien vite, et quand je m'étais réveillé, le lendemain matin, mon amant était déjà parti, laissant seulement la trace de son corps.

La seule chose que j'avais retrouvée de lui était une lettre, écrite dans une langue que je connaissais bien depuis quelques temps.

« Anch'io ti amo, Juudaime. »*

« Il ne veut toujours pas m'appeler Tsuna... Quel cas celui-là. »

Et j'étais resté assis dans mon fauteuil, lisant et relisant ces mots, encore et encore. Ces mots, qui, même si je ne le savais pas encore, étaient ses derniers.

La dernière trace qu'il a laissée dans ma vie.

Et je reste là, debout, devant cette étendue de terre. Et ce trou. Ce trou béant, exposé aux regards de tous, que je tente de ne pas regarder. De ne pas « voir », plutôt... Mes yeux ne voient pas, ne voient plus depuis que j'ai appris... sa déchéance. Oui, une simple déchéance, voilà ce que c'est. Il a simplement raté sa mission, rien d'autre. Il reviendra, il me prendra dans ses bras, et il me dira « Désolé de vous avoir inquiété, Juudaime. La prochaine fois, je ne vous décevrai pas ! » Mais... Non, il ne reviendra pas. Non, il ne me prendra plus dans ses bras, non, non, non...

« NON ! Ne pars pas, reste, je t'en supplie... » Je crie. Je me sens seul, même parmi toutes ces personnes qui me regardent. Toutes ces personnes. « Tes anciens compagnons d'arme. Tes anciens amis. »

Mais je m'en fiche. Je me fiche qu'ils me regardent, qu'ils me critiquent, qu'ils pensent que je suis fou. Je le suis. Fou de douleur. Fou de t'avoir perdu. Jamais je n'aurais dû t'envoyer là-bas. C'est ma faute, si désormais tu n'es plus.

J'aurais dû... être là ? Si j'avais été à tes côtés, je l'aurais senti venir. J'aurais vu cette balle à temps, j'aurais couru. Je me serais précipité devant toi... et voilà.

Oui, je me serais volontiers sacrifié à ta place. Rien que pour te revoir une dernière fois, avant l'issue fatale.

Tout en pensant à cela, je sens que mes jambes ne me portent plus. Je lâche. Je m'effondre, et tombe à genoux devant ta dernière demeure. Je n'en peux plus. Ma vision devient brouillée, se trouble. Et je sens les larmes couler. Dévaler mes joues, évacuant cette tristesse, infinie et continue, que je garde en moi depuis trois jours. Je crie, je hurle. Mais tu ne reviendras pas. Et je le sais, je le sais, même si cela ne change rien. Je continuerai à vider mes poumons, car la douleur est simplement trop dure à supporter.

Je sens soudain des bras qui m'entourent. Beaucoup de bras.

Et, pour la première fois depuis trois jours, je lève les yeux. Et je vois. D'abord, Yamamoto. Il me sourit, mais je vois qu'il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour ne pas flancher, pas devant moi. Ryohei, qui me crie des « à l'extrême ». « Résiste à l'extrême, Sawada ». Mukuro, qui ne dit rien, mais qui reste là. Hibari, qui me montre un visage compatissant, pour la première fois. Et Lambo. Lambo, qui pleure comme moi, mais qui résiste de toutes ses forces.

Et je leur souris. Un sourire forcé, certes, mais qui me fait le plus grand bien. Un sourire, pour les remercier de tout ce qu'ils font et ont toujours fait pour moi.

Ils me relachent et s'en vont vers leurs voitures, d'un pas las.

Je finis par me lever. Le cimetière est désert. Je marche jusqu'à la porte en fer noir forgé, et me retourne une dernière fois.

Un dernier adieu.

Je lis les gravures sur la pierre grise. Le nom.

« Gokudera Hayato »

« Ami fidèle, toujours vivant dans le coeur du ciel. »

J'essuie mes larmes.

Et je me tourne.

« Oui. Toujours vivant dans mon coeur, hein ? »

_FIN_

* « Moi aussi je t'aime, Dixième du nom. »


End file.
